shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Master Gu Jei
Master Gu Jei (マスター・グジェイ) is a very seasoned vetran of The Hakuri Pirates, working in Soyokaze’s division. He was a former Marine, Bounty Hunter and Martial Art teacher and mentor. He joined Demetrius after getting defeated after his own dojo was under attack, agreeing to join him if he left his students alone. Gu Jei, joined after he enjoyed serving Demetrius and then turned to piracy. He has been called the “Gold Man” and “ Master Gu Jei of the South Mountains’’, because of his Devil fruit that Kinshou Kinshou no Mi. He has earned a bounty of 400,000,000 for such crimes as defecting the marines, running an illegal black market, being a former board member of the Senju Corporations. The murder of three commodores and a vice-admiral and for the capture torture of Smoker and Tashigi and then releasing the half dead marines. Participating in Mother Hakuri Attack on the Priests and their murders. With this Master Gu Jei, wishes to show the younger generation that still the veterans have a move or two left in their bodies. Personality Gu Jei is admired by his allies as seasoned elder with vast years of wisdom. At the same time, however, perceptive members notice his flaws, such as his impatience or eagerness. He always wants to prove that, despite his age, he is still a very capable man and combatant. His dialogue usually consists of archery or various comments on others' ages centered around his own. Gu Jei is a stubborn old man and a master of his craft, with such skills in his arts he has arrogance's. Gu Jei also has a bit of cruelty in him, however being a more of a traditional man and warrior. He does wish to fight women only as if they were the last opponent, but will fight them if he must. A loyal man as well, he is an example of a great master of the old ways as they are quickly fading. Relationships Hakuri Crew In the Hakuri Crew he is very respected because of his skills and does train some of the younger members, like Inari. He has taken him as his student and it seems no one minds. The rest of the does know his ways so they let him have a male opponent and tries not to give him a female opponent. However he does praise many of the female members and Ryder for such strong warriors they are. Soyokaze's Crew He and Soyokaze get along extremely well, since both are very traditional. He often calls Soyokaze lady, out of respect to her and many of the members by their titles as they do him. Demetrius D. Xavier Demetrius and Gu Jei are unique, Demetrius seems to keep Gu jei around for his skills and his knowledge of the government and other powers. Demetrius praises Gu Jei as one of the great veterans he has on his ship, Gu Jei praises Demetrius for being a great captain and leader among his men and seems to not care about the things that Demetrius does. Gu Jei just wants to fight and show the world that the vetrans still have something left in them. Abilities and Powers Speed However Gu Jei maybe old, he has great speed along with the help of the soru techniques, making him faster. Even when he transform into gold he can use his soru to make him faster than most pirates, but he can rival the users of Rokushiki in speed. Strength Gu Jei even though he is older he is very strong, according to a legend about him is that he was strong enough to throw whitebeard pretty good and far. Living up to the legend, he is very strong average the strength of a pirate captain or marine admiral. Weapon Gu Jei's main weapon is a seastone sword he carries, however because of his fruit he can golden weapons and are very masterful with most weapons. Devil Fruit The Kinshou Kinshou no Mi '''(金賞金賞) is a logia type devil fruit in which the user can become and manipulate Gold. Kinshou for “Gold”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the '''Gold-Gold Fruit. Strengths and Weakness The main strength is that user can become gold and creating gold weapons and many other things, the limit is the users imagination. The user will suffer the stand weakness of the devil Fruit. Usage This fruit has many uses such as from turning the users whole body into gold to creating golden objects by touching things or creating from themselves. The user of this fruit can create many gold objects as well, from jewelery to weapons. As shown by Master Gu Jei, he was able to create swords, spears and naginatas from gold. Master Gu has also shown to create structures as well, his most famous is a giant golden Buddha which acts a shield. He can create walls, doors and anything else the users imagination is the limit to what they could do with this fruit. Haki Gu Jei has shown to be a master at using Haki, according to a legend that he was able to throw Whitebeard. After grabbing onto him, using his own haki to stop his Gura fruit and throw him pretty far. He has greater senses, durability and can knock back opponents with his haki. He can predict the movements of the opponents and can be nearly impossible to cut. Rokushiki Kami-e Kami-e Odori (踊り, literally meaning “Paper Drawing Dance”) this allows the user’s body to go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. This however comes in handier; the user can move their body with the soru techniques to move faster, in order to dodge things.' ' Kami-e Kanshou (踊り加, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) this allows the user to increase their muscle and body size, in order to give the boost in power that the user needs to defect their opponents. Kami-e Genshou (踊り減少, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) the user can decrease the sizes of their muscles or such, in order to become faster or to help themselves to recover much faster. Since the body will be small, the white blood cells and such can travel through the body much faster. Geppo Geppo Odori (月歩踊, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Dance”) allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. Many users can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. Geppo 'Renda' (月歩連打, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Barrage”) the user will perform a series of Geppo steps, while the user also delivers a series of strikes to the opponent. This has been seen in dealing with a single to a whole army of opponents, as the user jumps from places to place. They can use soru to increase their speed as well, in order to become nearly invisible to the untrained eye. Geppo Gouka (月歩業火, Literally Meaning “Moon Step Style, Hell Fire”) this allows the user to use the Geppo Renda, but they can add some throwing weapons. Such as daggers, small knifes and even ninja’s shuriken. This techniques is useful in dealing with many opponents, the user can use the ceppo renda and fire thousand of weapons at them within a few seconds. Leaving nothing a but a bloody mess of bodies and throwing weapons Rankyaku Rankyaku Nami (嵐脚波, Literally “Strom Leg’s Wave”) the user to produce a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking or moving their body at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. This one allows the user to fire a red version of this, nothing is very special about this type only that it can cut through people and objects. Rankyaku Renda (嵐脚利益, literally meaning “Strom Leg’s Barrage”) the user can fire a series of waves at opponents, with one coming after another. It can deal heavy damage to one or to a whole group of opponent, even damage a certain amount of ships and building as well. Shigan Shigan Renda '(利益'', ''Literally Meaning “Finger Gun Barrage”') the user is able to give a series of jabs at an opponent and leave many wounds all at once at an opponent. This also seems to work against some materials as well, being able to give the series of jabs at the objects weak point and once the user has hit it with said jabs. The item or such will fall apart, however this has been seen used on wood and some very weak metals, so it is not an all powerful attack. '''Shigan Sen' (その,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun One Thousand Fold”'') this technique is a secret one, that the user gives exactly one thousand jabs in a series of smaller jabs. Once the whole process is all done, the opponent will be just a mess of wounds and blood everywhere. However this technique can also be used against a whole group or army. As the user gives a set of 5 jabs to each solider or such, making them weaken and then finally giving them the finishing blow. Shigan Oshi (指銃,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun and Iron Mass as one”'') this attack is a combo with the Tekkai technique; the user will use the tekkai in their fingers and when jabbing the opponent. After the attack the opponent or such will be pushed away a good few yards away from the opponent. Shigan Subeta no Dansu (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありません,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon”'') if the user is masterful enough the user can extend the Shigan techniques to either a sword or a spear. Giving a series of strikes with their weapon of chose and just giving even greater damage than what a normal shigan attack can do. Shigan Subeta no Dansu, Style: Sen (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありませんスタイル：セン,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon one thousand fold”'') this technique is the same as the Shigan Sen, but with a weapon such as a sword or spear. Giving a series of one thousand strikes to a single to a whole group of people. Soru Soru Tama (剃る弾', Sour Tama. Literally Meaning “Shave Bullet”)- The user of this technique, is able to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. The user of this variation is able to move fast, but it makes a sound as if a gun has gone off, thus why it is named the Soru Tama. Mokuhi '(黙秘', Mokuhii. Literally Meaning “The Silences of The Dead”'')- this attack allows the user to use the soru, but use it as a stealth attack. In which the user can appear in several places within a few seconds, such as one second the user is here and then next second the user is there. This is useful in giving a barrage of strikes to others. '''Terepouto (テレポート, Literally Meaning “Teleport”) This is a combo move that is used with the user mixing both the Geppo and Soru techniques. To allow the user to literally teleport from area to another, the user will use this and disappear in a puff of dust or such. Tekkai Tekkai Shirudo (鉄塊'盾', literally meaning “Iron Mass Shield”) this allows the user to stand firm, as the stamp their feet into the ground, taking a sumo wrestlers stance. With Their hands out in front of them and that could literally stop an attack in their tracks. This technique has been seen before, as the user stamps their feet into the ground the leave a small carter in the ground in a foot shape. Tekkai Renda (鉄塊'連打, literally Meaning “Iron Mass Barrage”) this is an offensive technique allows the user to use Tekkai basics in their fists. The fist become as if they were wearing iron boxing gloves, the user will deliver a single to a series of punches at an opponent. The user can also use this to break down walls and other buildings to help them get into it and do what they need. Tekkai Hei (鉄塊塀, literally meaning “Iron Mass Wall”) this techniques is the prefect defense for the user, they will put their fists together and take the stances as they do in the shirudo attack. But when an attack or such is coming into range of the user, they will use the Renda technique and punch away at the attacker or such. Rokuogan Rokuogan Inpakuto (六王銃衝撃, Literally Meaning “Six King Gun Impact”) the user can launch a devastating shock wave through the body or through an object. The user can do this through their hands or body; depending on ho masterful they are at it. Rokuogan Renda (六王連打, Literally Meaning “Six King Gun’s Barrage") the user can give a series of shock waves at opponents, objects and many other things. The is proven to be an all destructive art destroying everything in its path, taking down all who is faced with such a shock wave. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Martial Artist Category:Pirate Category:Antagonists Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Soyokaze's Division Category:Male Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Rokushiki User Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Swordsmen